Phantom Life
by tokyogirl777
Summary: After Danny saved the world, his life will never be the same again. Every single person in the world knows that Danny Fenton is in fact Danny Phantom. What kind of surprises will he come up to? How will he live his life? This story will cover it all...
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

**Phantom Life Chapter 1: The Nightmare**

"Come on guys! Give it your all!"

A meteor was about to reach earth. Danny Phantom and all the ghosts of the ghost zone had gathered to make the earth invisible so the meteor would just pass through. It required all their power and there was absolutely no certainty about this risky idea.

"Alright! We made the earth invisible. Keep it up until the end!" said Danny full of confidence

Skulker hesitated "T-this is sure a risky idea, Phantom. I don't know if we can keep it up this long."

"Don't say that! Don't give up!"

"Look! It's there!" said Poindexter while pointing with one hand in the sky

As Danny looked up, he saw the enormous meteor coming closer and closer. His eyes were filled with fear. What if the ghosts wouldn't be able to keep up their power? He didn't want to think about it, but it was the only thing that crossed his mind.

"I'm losing power! I can't keep this up!" screamed Johnny 13

Danny knew this was not a good sign. As he looked around, he saw all the ghosts losing their power. The huge tube which was used to transport the powers, became less and less invisible.

"Guys! Keep it up, please! We're almost there, this point is crucial, we just can't-"

"Oh god Phantom stop it! This isn't going to work! We're losing too much power!" said Ember in an angry, but scared way

Danny looked around once again. The citizens of Amity Park had the greatest fears in their eyes he had ever seen. He felt like his body was frozen for a while. Then he saw Sam and Tucker's face. His parents. Jazz. Not knowing what he was doing, he let go of the tube and flew to his friends and family.

Sam screamed "Danny no! Stop! What are you doing?!"

"Sam… Tucker… I am sorry. I promised to protect Amity Park from the start. And now I fail at saving the earth. I hope you guys can ever forgive me."

"Danny the meteor's coming! You can still save us! Go up there!" yelled Tucker

Danny flew to his parents and Jazz

"… I'm sorry. Mom. Dad. Jazz"

"Mom? Dad? Who do you thi-" said his mom full of confusion when suddenly, Danny changed to his human form. His parents were utterly shocked.

"Danny?! You are…?" stuttered his father

Before his dad could finish his sentence, Danny gave all three of them a hug. He was crying. He changed back to his ghost form and flew up to the meteor"

"If I can't save the earth, I will have to die within the meteor. Goodbye…"

…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Danny was breathing heavily. In confusion, he looked around severely. He was in his room.

"Danny?! Are you alright? What happened?"

Jazz ran into his room. She placed both her hands on his shoulders, looking concerned at her little brother.

"I guess I just had a nightmare… The meteor… I couldn't save you guys."

Jazz still looked concerned. It took her a few seconds to tightly hug Danny.

"It's okay little brother. It's all over now.. You saved the earth. And know that I am very proud of you."

She let go of him and showed him a smile. Danny smiled back.

"Thanks Jazz. I'm sorry for being so hysterical.. It has all been a little hard on me. But yes.. it's all over now."

"Good. Hey do you want something special for breakfast? Mom said she wants to make up for all the time they despised you."

"Despised me? Oh you mean me in my ghost form?"

"Yes. They feel sorry for never understanding how hard all things must have been on you.. Hey why don't you get dressed? I'll ask mom to make you some delicious pancakes."

"That works. Thanks Jazz."

As Jazz ran to the kitchen, Danny slowly got out of his bed. He walked towards his mirror, looking at himself. He rather seemed pale and still tired, but he felt relieved. Relieved that he doesn't have to keep a secret anymore. Everyone now knows that he's Danny Phantom and that he saved the world.


	2. Chapter 2: Return to Normal Life

**Phantom Life Chapter 2: Return to Normal Life**

"Danny! How are you?" said his mom in a happy and empathic tone

"I'm fine mom. Thanks for making me breakfast."

"Oh sweetie you know I'd do anything for you. Do you mind if we talk about your situation in a little bit? I'll let you finish your breakfast of course."

"Sure no problem."

Danny took a bite from his first pancake. While he knew his mother was never the best cook, he could taste that she put a lot of effort in making these pancakes. He took a sip from his orange juice and thought about how his life might drastically change. Before, he would've been mostly left alone but now everyone knows that he's Danny Phantom, people will recognize him everywhere. It bothered him a bit since he was used to his calm life. Danny finished his breakfast, placed his cutlery on his plate and walked over to the living room where his family was patiently waiting for him.

"Son… Have a seat please."

Jack patted with his hand next to him on the sofa, indicating Danny to sit next to him. He didn't know what they would really want to talk about, but he hoped they'd appreciate his powers.

"We were quite shocked when we knew you were Danny Phantom. We are absolutely sorry for never having noticed or thought about your troubles."

"Now, it's okay mom. I never really blamed you for all that. As long I knew you loved me, as Danny Fenton, I felt absolutely okay."

Jack and Maddie smiled at each other.

"We just wanted to tell you that from now on, we will be supporting you 100%. We haven't been the best parents because obviously you would've told us about you being a ghost in that case. But we'll try to do better and support your duties as Danny Phantom at its fullest."

"Oh dad, don't worry about it too much. Honestly I wanted to tell you guys a lot of times, but the timing never seemed right. Then at some point, I got recognized and you wanted to hunt me down so I felt like it wasn't the right time to tell… But don't worry about that, I never blamed you for that like I said before. The most important thing is that you now know and I am happy that you want to support me."

The Fenton family hugged each other spontaneously. Danny felt like this was the best hug he ever got. He was filled with happiness. Then he got reminded of school. Right, it's another school day.

"… Oh dad, mom. I should head to school right now. It's late."

"Danny are you okay going to school yet? Remember Lancer said you could take a few days off because of the energy you used yesterday."

"It's okay mom. I want to get back to my daily life."

That's what he thought would happen. Nothing would be the same anymore, honestly, and deep down he knew that. He took his scooter and decided to drive to Sam's home to pick her up for school. He arrived at her house and rang the doorbell.

"Danny! Are you okay? Shouldn't you be taking a day off?"

"I'm fine. I want to go back to my daily life… Well, what my daily life will be like now. … And I wanted to see you."

Sam blushed. They awkwardly left a long silence before Sam finally answered him.

"I-I'll make sure that no one bothers you too much! After all you're a regular teenager as well, just like the others, so nobody needs to disturb you."

"Well I doubt I will be left alone but yeah let's try to keep things calm."

On their way to school, they passed Tucker's house to pick up their best friend. And like predicted, the troubles already began on their way to school. Kids screaming "Danny Phantom!" everywhere. Danny tried to ignore it, but he felt bad ignoring kids, so he waved at them a little from time to time.

"Geez Danny, now you're going to become a popular guy." said Tucker

"No way dude! I'm still Danny Fenton, and I will not leave you guys behind to be with the popular kids. Besides, aren't you the one who became mayor out of nowhere?

"Nasty move dude. But I actually resigned as mayor, because I'd rather have a normal teenage life and be with you guys."

"Normal life huh…" sighed Danny

Sam placed her hand on Danny's shoulder.

"It's okay, like I said we will be there to keep the crazy fans calm. I'm not leaving your side, Danny."

The two blushed awkwardly.

"Alright alright I get it, now you and Sam are lovers I'm going to be the third wheel!"

"Oh come on Tucker that's not what we meant…" Sam rolled her eyes

"It's okay, but I guess that means I will have to find me a girlfriend as well. And with Danny Phantom as my best friend, that will be done in no time!"

Sam and Danny looked at each other in disgust. But finally, all three of them busted out in laughter. They arrived at Casper High and saw a big surprise. The school grounds were filled with students wearing all sorts of merchandise, like black shirts with Danny Phantom's logo on it or even people who made their hair white. Just from looking, Danny could tell it would be a hard and long day.


	3. Chapter 3: School Rumble

**Phantom Life Chapter 3: School Rumble**

Danny, Sam and Tucker were perplexed: every single student was supporting Danny Phantom in a way. Suddenly, the three of them get pushed behind a wall.

"What the hell man?! Are you cra…" screamed Danny. But before he could finish his sentence, he looked up and saw…

"Dash! What's going on? Why the hell did you push us?" said Sam in confusion.

"Keep it quiet will you?! We don't want them to hear you. The whole school has become totally crazy of Danny Phantom. It seemed better to keep you out of sight a bit, Fentonio."

"Woah Dash helping us?! I never thought that would happen."

"Don't go thinking we're friends now, Foley! I'm only doing this to keep the drama away. And even though Fenton seems to be the ghost boy, that doesn't mean he has to think he belongs to the popular guys now! So don't go act all high in your head or you will meet my fist."

"H-hey calm dude, I don't want to belong to you guys… Anyways, thanks for saving us."

"Here, wear this." said Dash while grabbing 3 wigs and some shirts from his bag.

"Clever move. We might need this, looking at the situation..." said Sam

All three of them put on the wigs and shirts. They hoped with Danny wearing a short brown wig and an Ember T-shirt, nobody would really notice him. As for Sam…

"If it wasn't for Danny, I would've burned this blonde wig the second I touched it…"

"Come on Sam, I know it's not your color but at least you're still fitting well as Danny's girlfriend." said Tucker with wiggling eyebrows

The two of them laughed awkwardly.

"A-alright! Let's head up to school guys." said Danny

All students were impatiently waiting for Danny to show up on the school grounds. When the three of them came nearby, the students all quickly glanced but turned their heads in disappointment, not recognizing Danny. Danny, Sam and Tucker enter Casper High without a problem.

"Phew, nobody recognized us." sighed Tucker

"I kind of imagined this day differently, but it works I guess… It's just a hassle that I have to disguise myself in public now. My life will never be the same again…"

He showed a concerned look on his face and balled up his fists.

"Hey, heads up Danny. This is only temporarily, I'm sure the hype around Danny Phantom will go down after a while." said Sam in a comforting way

"Yeah it's like when a new game is released; everyone wants to buy it, but after a while it gets forgotten about."

Danny smirked.

"Nice comparison Tucker. But you guys are right, this is just for a while.. After that, everything will be as normal again."

"Fenton…"

Danny felt a big hand on his shoulder. He broke out in cold sweat, fearing that he was recognized by a student. He turned his head…

"O-oh! Mr. Lancer."

"Dash told me you three are going to school disguised for the moment."

"Ah yes it seemed the best idea for now…"

"Hm. I just wanted to speak you about, well.. Your ghost powers. I quite often questioned your sudden disappearances from class or detention, you know. Anyways, if there's anything you need to do, you're free to leave class or detention any time. But if you misuse this admission, I will find out, Fenton."

"Don't worry Mr. Lancer, we never left class for anything that didn't have to do with his ghost powers!" said Tucker proudly

"Ah yes Mr. Foley and Ms. Manson. You do know I can't allow you to leave class all the time, right?"

Sam protested.

"But we're his companions, we.."

"Sorry but there is no way I can. After all it seems Danny is strong enough to handle things alone right? I'm sure he can ask a few ghosts to help him."

"But.."

"That was it. Now please enter the classroom as we're almost starting."

The three of them took place on their seats.

"I can't believe Lancer is not allowing us to help you anymore, Danny…" said Sam in disappointment

"Ah don't worry.. Besides, he has a point. I could just ask help from other ghosts now."

"It just doesn't seem right Danny. Are you going to replace us?" said Tucker

"No what?! I'm never going to replace you! I mean.. If I need help during school hours, I'll just ask Dani or another ghost who's free…"

Tucker and Sam looked at each other, with a concerned look on their face. Danny felt horrible, did he not make the right choice of words? Having so many thoughts at once, it didn't seem to bother him that much anymore. Classes passed by so fast for him. And before he knew, it was already lunch time.

Danny, Sam and Tucker carefully went to the cafeteria, trying to not catch too much attention. It was very crowdie in the halls as they were getting bumps from everywhere. Suddenly, Danny felt a bump on his head.

"Oops sorry! Oh you dropped something…"

As Danny turned around, he saw the girl picking up his wig. He put his hands on his head, nervously trying to feel if the wig was still on it…

"Here's your wi… DANNY PHANTOM?!"

In a split second, the whole school had their eyes turned on him. The girl still stood in front of him, with the wig in her hands. For Danny, time stopped for a while.


	4. Chapter 4: An Old Acquaintance

**Phantom Life Chapter 4: An Old Acquaintance**

A student accidentally made Danny's wig fall off. And as she screamed his name all over Casper High, the whole school had their eyes on Danny…

"… I think it's time to become invisible now, Danny." whispered Sam

"Goddamnit! Alright take my hands, guys."

As the troop of students came running towards them, Danny made himself and both of his friends invisible, flying into the storage room.

"What a great first day. Really not how I expected it to go." sighed Danny

"Wish we could do something at these times, Danny…"

"There's not really anything you can do, Sam. I'll just have to sweat it out like you said."

"Yeah and for how long exactly are we going to stay here Danny?" said Tucker

"Look… You guys just go ahead to the cafeteria. I'll figure out how to be able to lunch... discreetly."

"Isn't that a little extreme? Come on, like we said we're not leaving your…"

Danny cut Sam off.

"I'm not going to drag you guys into this. Besides, I might need some time for myself. I'll go to Lancer to ask if I can go home in the afternoon maybe."

Sam and Tucker felt a little sorry for Danny. Though they didn't want things to go like this, Danny's eyes clearly told them he wanted them to do what they were told.

"Alright.. Take care. Call us if you need us." said Tucker with a concerned tone

Sam grabbed Danny's hands and looked him into his eyes.

"Danny, if there's anything you want to speak about, please do so. I'm your girlfriend now, there's no way you should hold back your concerns. I'm just a little… Concerned."

"Sam… Thanks, I'll do. Just for now I need…"

"Yes you need time on your own, I understand. Maybe it wasn't that clever to go to school immediately. I told you to stay home."

"I'll be fine. Maybe a small afternoon on my own will help."

Sam squeezed Danny's hands with hers, to show her support. She left the storage room, leaving Danny all on his own.

Danny flew straight to home, not even asking Lancer. That was the least he could worry about. He flopped down on his bed, holding his hands for a few minutes in his hair, thinking about everything that happened. It all went too fast, life was so much easier without everyone knowing his secret identity.

Danny changed into his ghost form and stood in front of his mirror. Without thinking, he smashed the mirror, falling on his knees and breaking out in tears. The only thing crossing his mind the whole time was "I wish I never got these ghost powers".

"Aww, poor boy. Can't handle the world knowing your secret identity?"

Danny lifted his head. He turned around and saw an old acquaintance…

"Plasmius!"

"Good, you still remember my name. Missed me?"

"I thought you were…"

"Wrecked by that asteroid? How naïve can you be, Daniel… I'm a GHOST. Did you forget we CAN'T die, we're already DEAD."

Vlad smirked. Danny was overwhelmed by his sudden appearance. Thinking about it, how could he ever believe the news, reporting that Vlad had died? He was right, it was stupid and naïve. But it's not like he thought much about it: Plasmius had betrayed him from that point on, so he couldn't care less about him.

"So are you going to sit there forever and not give your dear uncle a hug?"

"You're not my uncle, you never were. I disowned you long ago already Plasmius. I cannot forgive you for wanting to destroy me, my family, my friends, Amity Park, the whole world in fact!" screamed Danny

"Oh boohoo. Well I'm sorry, good? Besides you did an awesome job protecting the earth. You've sure gotten stronger since the first time I met you."

"Stop it with the crap! Whatever your plan is, I'm NEVER trusting you again. Leave my house NOW."

"Oh Daniel… You're being awfully cold. Then we'll have to do this the hard way hm? And since you're mentally weak, you are probably not able to give it your best. You're coming with me, Daniel."

"Hell no I'm no..."

Before Danny could react, Vlad took out a gun of his pocket, shooting right at him. It made him stuck in a sort of ghostly, pinkish box. Danny felt stupid not seeing this coming. Plasmius did plan this very well, since he knew his mental state was surely influencing his fighting skills.

"Wasn't that easy? Your reflexes were slow, my boy. We'll have to work on that in my lab."

"What the hell is your plan Plasmius?! When I get out of this I'll WRECK you!"

Danny tried becoming invisble, but whatever he did, it didn't work. He couldn't even change back into his human form.

"Whatever you try, it won't work. You're so pathetic Daniel. Now the whole world knows your secret, it suddenly seems like you're weaker. Mentally it's a wreck for you, but it also affects your powers. Wasn't that of a good idea showing yourself to the world after all hm?"

Danny started screaming and crying in anger, but he knew it didn't help a thing since nobody seemed to be home. Vlad comes near. Danny's eyes are full of fear, which seems pleasing for Plasmius. He takes the box Danny's trapped in and flies away with him. No idea where Vlad's taking him, Danny tries to close his eyes and pretend like today just didn't happen. After that, everything suddenly went black for him…


End file.
